Within the sciences, a “social network” is a theoretical construct used to study relationships between individuals, groups, organizations, etc., in which such individuals, groups, and organizations are described within a social structure according to their respective interactions. Ties through which any given social unit connects represent the convergence of the various social contacts of that unit.
In modern times, social networks are now available to users of the public Internet as vast repositories of data between users of the social networks according to their respective relationships and interests, as well as providing a virtual on-line meeting place for such users of the social networks.
Users of these social networks can populate data about themselves, such as their interests, preferences, and so forth, and further establish express relationships between themselves and other users of the social network. These users, their preferences, interests, and relationships amongst other users within the social network represent what may be called a “social graph” within the social network.
Other data exists within these social networks which make it easier for users to share their interests and preferences in real-world concepts and places, such as their favorite movies, musicians, celebrities, soft drinks, hobbies, sports teams, activities, vacation destinations, cities visited, cities in which the users live, and so forth. This data about real-world concepts, places, and things represent what may be called an “entity graph” within the social network.
Unlike the social graph, however, which enjoys well established pages to display information particular to a given user of the social network, for example, the user's “profile” or home page, no such structure or means exists in the conventional arts when it comes to the “entity graph.” Display of such information related to real-world concepts, places, and things within the entity graph of the social network is further complicated by the fact that no individual “user” owns or is responsible for a given real-world concept.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from the systems, methods, and apparatuses for implementing an interface to view and explore socially relevant concepts of an entity graph as described herein.